


To rest or not to rest

by theoraticalBubble



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Other, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraticalBubble/pseuds/theoraticalBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random poem about dreams/the desire to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	To rest or not to rest

To sleep or to draw, that is the question being asked,  
It is the question that is done and so easily passed.

To release your imagination and let it come to life,  
Or to rest your mind, fall into darkness and awaken with the light.  
The light shines greatly upon the pages drawn  
But so has the glory bathed upon you as you yawn.

Day and night, a person asks just about the same thing.  
"Will I do it now or do it tomorrow?", asked by the artists themselves.  
A tiny churchbell of the mind goes ding dong ding,  
Then, you feel yourself slipping like mere objects on a tilted shelf.

You finally decide its time to lay yourself to rest  
And paint your plans within the imagination which all things are at their best.  
The freedom of the mind is yours to keep  
From birth til the day for your reap.


End file.
